Masquerade
by Marchioness Phantomhive
Summary: Sudah tiga tahun sejak "kematian" Ciel. Lizzy menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Ia diundang ke pesta dansa masquerade yang diadakan di Buckingham Palace. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingatkannya akan Ciel. Siapakah dia?


**Masquerade**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Toboso-sensei**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

Seorang maid mendorong kereta berisi sarapan pagi nonanya. Rambut coklat terang yang dikuncir satu melambai-melambai seirama dengan irama jalannya. Bukan pertama kalinya nonanya menginginkan sarapan diantar ke ruang kerjanya. Sudah lama ia dan nonanya tinggal di Phantomhive Manor, dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan atmosfer di lingkungan yang lumayan terpencil ini. Tak lama, ia sampai di depan ruang kerja nonanya. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan disambut dengan jawaban dingin.

"Masuk."

Maid yang bernama Paula membuka pintu dan mendekati meja kerja majikannya. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen lama yang sudah memiliki bercak-bercak kekuningan dan juga selembar kertas putih yang sebelumnya telah dilipat rapi tergeletak di sudut meja. Ditambah buku-buku yang berserakan dan menumpuk setinggi dahi Lizzy di atas meja juga membuat Lizzy terlihat seperti seonggok _mashed potato_ yang dibulatkan. Lizzy merubah tatanan rambutnya, dari yang ikal kuncir dua menjadi satu ikatan rambut lurus yang diikat menggunaan pita putih di tulang atlas. Itu membuat Lizzy terlihat seperti laki-laki. Belum lagi, ia memanjangkan poninya seperti poni tunangannya yang dikabarkan meninggal tanpa ditemukan jasadnya dan pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti pakaian remaja laki-laki zaman itu. Dengan kemeja lengan menggembung, vest dan dasi hitam, celana hitam selutut, dan _boots_ coklat tua selutut, membuat ia benar-benar tampak seperti laki-laki. Paula tak habis pikir mengapa nonanya yang manis dan ceria berubah menjadi dingin dan sinis seperti tunangannya yang menurut Paula menyeramkan.

"Apa menu hari ini?" tanya Lizzy tanpa basa-basi.

"_Scone_ dengan _Lady Grey tea_. Menggunakan _Royal Doulton_ sebagai _dishes_. Semoga nona menikmati sarapannya," kata Paula gugup.

Lizzy yang berekpresi dingin membeku sejenak. _Scone_ mengingatkannya terhadap orang itu. Begitu juga _Lady Grey tea_ dan _Royal Doulton dishes_. Semua hal yang menjadi kesukaan tunangannya. Hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Maaf, nona, kalau pertanyaan saya lancang. Apa benar anda akan menggantikan Tuan Ciel dan menjadi seorang Phantomhive? Saya dengar, mereka yang ingin mengganti marga tanpa menikah, harus mendapat restu Ratu-"

"Bukan urusanmu, keluar," kata Lizzy sinis. Paula yang terkejut, keluar dengan wajah sedih.

Diam-diam Lizzy merasa tertekan. Jika tunangan seseorang meninggal, ia memiliki pilihan. Pertama, mewarisi marga dan melanjutkan pekerjaan si tunangan. Kedua, mencari cinta baru. Lizzy memilih yang pertama. Sudah tiga tahun setelah ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Phantomhive Manor sebagai kepala keluarga, walaupun sampai sekarang belum resmi. Pekerjaan tunangannya ia lanjutkan dengan baik dan setia, sama seperti pendahulunya. Itu hanya sebagai pengalih kesedihannya. Ingin ia bercerita kepada Paula, hanya saja, Lizzy masih tidak kuat untuk menceritakan langsung. Bisa-bisa ia menangis keras, merendahkan nama baiknya sebagai Lady Phantomhive. Lagipula, ia ingin melupakan tunangannya, agar ia tidak perlu terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Segala hal tentang pekerjaan tunangannya ia lakukan dari awal selama tiga tahun hanya untuk membuat dirinya seakan-akan benar-benar orang yang membangun Keluarga Phantomhive dan dipandang baik oleh masyarakat. Membentuk sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah asli yang tidak diketahui lagi oleh siapa pun.

Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya sudah terkulai lemas di atas meja. Dengan kelopak mata yang menutup dengan anggun, menghilangkan hijau safir gelapnya, Lizzy terbuai oleh mimpi yang merupakan memori paling menyakitkan yang ia simpan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Kejadian yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat…

-Masquerade-

"_Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Lizzy tiga tahun lalu, sehari setelah ia berdansa dengan Ciel yang berpakaian serba gelap. Dengan wajah cerianya dan rambut ikal yang dikuncir dua. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh Ciel._

_Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, Sebastian menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita putih. Pita putih yang ia terus gunakan sebagai pengikat rambut sepanjang tiga tahun setelahnya. Sebuah kartu berukiran indah sekaligus menyedihkan berwarna hitam-putih terselip di antara kelit pita. Lizzy melepas pita dan mengambil kartu hitam-putih itu. Dengan ajaib, muncul tulisan-tulisan yang membuat Lizzy membelalak kaget dan hampir pingsan. Air matanya menetes. Satu, satu, hingga tak terbendung dan terdengarlah isakan pilu. Paula pun menangis, walaupun tidak sesedih Lizzy. Lizzy tidak menyangka, orang yang ia pikir telah kembali padanya, meninggalkannya lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan, kali ini untuk selamanya. _

_In Memory of_

_**[Ciel Phantomhive]**_

_Who died at Aug, 26__th__, 1889_

_AGED 13 YEARS_

_Tak ada yang menyadari, Sebastian pergi meninggalkan mereka, menghilang tanpa jejak._

_. _

_Hiks… hiks…_

_Tak banyak yang datang saat pemakaman Ciel. Hanya orang-orang terdekat seperti Undertaker, Lau dan Ran Mao, Soma dan Agni, Paman Clause, Diederich, Keluarga Midford dan beberapa bangsawan kenalan. Paduka Ratu memberikan sebuket bunga Lily dan meninggalkan acara pemakaman dengan terburu-buru. Lizzy tidak menitikkan air mata. Matanya menggelap, seperti tiga tahun selanjutnya. Hanya menatap peti yang bertaburan bunga Lily, tanpa ada tubuh yang bernaung. _

_._

"_Nona, sudah malam. Ayo pulang," ajak Paula kepada Lizzy yang memandang makam tunangannya dengan tatapan kosong._

"_Nona?" kata Paula sekali lagi, "Ayo kita pulang. Tuan Ciel pasti aka-"_

"_JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!" teriak Lizzy menyeramkan. Paula sampai mundur beberapa langkah saking kaget dan ketakutan. Suara Lizzy bergaung mengerikan di makam yang sunyi. Setitik air mata bergulir di pipinya, berkilau ditimpa cahaya petang. Cincin perak yang sering dipakai tunangannya tersemat di jempol kirinya. Warnanya menjadi hitam-kebiruan. Begitu juga dengan cincin emas yang disematkan di jari tengah kanan Lizzy._

"_Nona, saya-" _

_Lizzy berjalan cepat melewati Paula sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai tumpah dengan punggung tangannya, meninggalkan Paula mematung di depan gerbang makam. Tatapan Paula menerawang, sedih dan kaget melihat nonanya._

_Semenjak saat itu, hati Lizzy seolah retak. Kesedihan panjang terus menghantuinya, mungkin sampai mati._

-Masquerade-

"Permisi, nona," kata seseorang ketakutan dari balik pintu kerja Lizzy.

Lizzy terkesiap dan bangun. Ia mangambil dan membuka arloji perak yang ia simpan di kantung vest. _Albert_-nya menjuntai dan dijepit di kerah vest. Pukul tiga siang. Sudah enam jam ia tertidur. Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ditambah, pukul empat nanti ia harus membeli gaun dan aksesoris untuk pesta dansa _masquerade _di _Buckingham Palace_ dan berias. Lizzy berencana untuk datang ke Buckingham Palace setelah (maksimal) satu setengah jam berias. Ia ingin memberikan laporan tertulis tentang kasus yang kemarin ia selidiki dan pecahkan hingga fajar, sekaligus memberi kesaksian langsung kepada Pasuka Ratu. Baru setelah itu, ia akan menginjakkan kaki di lantai dansa yang merepotkan, melelahkan, sekaligus membosankan.

"Nona?" tanya suara yang Lizzy kenali sebagai Paula, dan terkesan lebih berani.

"Iya, masuk."

Paula membuka pintu kerja Lizzy seperti tadi pagi. Ia mendorong kereta berisi cemilan dan perlengkapan untuk menyeduh teh. Sambil mengulangi kebiasaannya untuk menyebutkan menu dan menyeduh teh, ia melihat Lizzy yang kelabakan menulis (walaupun tetap rapi) laporan untuk Paduka Ratu. Tanpa sadar ia bertanya.

"Apa saya perlu membuatkan makanan yang sedikit lebih berat untuk anda, nona? Anda belum makan siang dan saya yakin anda pasti lapar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Tidak masalah kalau aku lapar. Nama Keluarga Phantomhive tidak boleh tercoreng hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini," kata Lizzy sambil memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan laporan. Nada ketusnya menandakan bahwa percakapan yang tidak penting cukup sampai di sini. Paula bertanya lagi, walaupun ia tahu bahwa jawabannya hanya tatapan dingin dan nada sinis.

"Tapi jika anda terus seperti ini, anda bisa-"

"Aku tidak selemah dia! Jangan ganggu aku, atau akan kupecat kau!" sela Lizzy getir. Paula kaget. Ia menunduk dan tanpa sengaja melihat wajah nonanya. Ia berani bersumpah ia melihat sedikit butir air mata yang tertahan di kantung air mata Lizzy, berusaha untuk tidak jatuh menelsuri pipi pucat empunya.

Paula dengan diam menyerahkan cemilan dan teh untuk dinikmati nonanya. Lizzy menikmatinya cepat dan melanjutkan laporannya yang hampir selesai.

"Kita berangkat lebih awal. Bersiap-siaplah. Empat puluh lima menit lagi kita berangkat. Siapkan kereta. Aku ingin menyelesaikan urursan hari ini secepatnya."

"Yes, My Lady."

-Masquerade-

"Sangat mengerikan."

Lizzy tengah berhadapan dengan Paduka Ratu. Aura kaku sangat terasa di antara mereka. Paduka Ratu menempelkan kipas kesayangannya menutupi bibirnya. Phelps dan Grey berdiri tegap sedikit jauh dari Ratu. Lizzy duduk formal berhadapan dengan Paduka Ratu. Dengan wajah datar menatap Sang Ratu, menunggu tanggapan lain.

"Apakah pelaku sudah diamankan?" tanya Paduka Ratu.

"Sudah," kata Lizzy. Ia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Gaun hijau safirnya melekat indah pada tubuh samampainya. Motif indah pada petticoat -nya menambah kesan anggun, ditambah sedikit pita yang menghiasi pinggangnya dan renda-renda. Sarung tangan putihnya yang panjang juga membuat dirinya lebih cantik. Rambutnya yang disanggul indah dengan bunga-bungaan menghiasi rambutnya. Kalung dan anting berlian dengan bentuk bunga mawar dan mutiara di sekelilingnya menempati tempat mereka. Tak lupa kedua cincin penanda kepala Keluarga Phantomhive juga bertengger di jemari ramping Lizzy. Demi mempercantik penampilan, ia mengenakan _crinoline _yang paling ia benci. Ia menahan sakit saat duduk di atas _crinoline_.

"Kalau begitu nak, bersediakah engkau menerima keputusanku?" tanya Sang Ratu dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa gerangan itu?" tanya Lizzy masih dengan wajah datar.

"Bersediakah engkau menjadi tunangan Earl Charles Grey?" tanya Sang Ratu. Charles melirik ke arah Lizzy.

Sejenak Lizzy terdiam, masih dengan wajah datar. Dengan perlahan, Lizzy menjawab, "Akan saya pertimbangkan."

Paduka Ratu menatap Lizzy dengan pandangan datar, "Kuberi waktu satu malam untuk itu. Besok, temui saya di sini lagi. Untuk malam ini, anda tinggal di Buckingham Palace."

Lizzy memandang Paduka Ratu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Baik, Yang Mulia Ratu."

Lizzy beranjak dari kursinya, begitu juga dengan Sang Ratu. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Lizzy berjalan anggun meninggalkan Paduka Ratu. Grey dan Phelps membungkuk hormat kepada Lizzy.

-Masquerade-

"Tuan muda, anda sudah siap?"

"Sejak lama aku sudah."

Kedua pemuda memasuki lantai dansa dengan topeng hampir menutupi wajah mereka, kecuali bibir mereka. Rambut mereka ditata rapi. Topeng orang yang dipanggil tuan muda menutupi mata kanannya. Mata kirinya yang beriris safir mengawasi seluruh orang yang ada di depan pintu lantai dansa istana. Orang yang satu lagi memakai topeng yang hampir sama, tetapi kedua matanya serta bibirnya terlihat. Tuan muda lebih pendek sekepala dari yang satu lagi.

"Ini kesempatan anda yang mungkin terakhir kali untuk bertemu dengan_nya_. Manfaatkan ini baik-baik sebelum pukul dua belas."

"Seperti _Cinderella_ saja," kata Tuan muda sambil mendengus jijik. Orang yang lebih tinggi terkekeh.

Pintu dibuka. Terhampar lantai pualam bermotif indah yang berkilauan. _Chandelier_ dengan bentuk indah menggantung anggun di atas. Di atas meja-meja bertaplak putih bersih, terhampar berbagai macam makanan lezat. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat penutup yang di dalamnya duduk grup orchestra termahsyur zaman itu, siap mempersembahkan music terindah.

Tuan muda dan temannya masuk bersama yang lain. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita bergaun hijau safir berjalan melewatinya. Rambut pirang pasirnya disanggul indah. Ia berjalan anggun, membuat si Tuan muda tersipu. Walaupun ia seorang iblis, kecantikan gadis ini mampu membuat semua pria terpesona. Entah kenapa, sosoknya mengingatkannya akan tunangannya. Tunangannya yang setia dan juga cantik. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya menggamit lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya setengah tertutup oleh topeng putih bermotif indah dengan pita putih mengikat bulu putih di ujungnya. Kedua iris hijau safir gelap menatapnya, membuat ia terpikat. Dan juga, ia dapat merasakan rasa jiwanya. _Manis_… sama seperti tunangannya. Ia mulai mereka-reka bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang ia cari, tunangannya, Elizabeth Midford.

"Lizzy…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Suaranya bergetar. Gadis itu melepas dengan perlahan genggaman si tuan muda. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap si tuan muda, lama sekali, sama seperti si tuan muda. Teman si tuan muda segera menyadarkan mereka berdua dan mereka terpisah.

"Bagimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya temannya lagi.

"Jangan cerewet, Sebastian! Kau sudah tahu ia orangnya bukan?" sergah si tuan muda kepada temannya.

"Betul sekali, tuan muda," kata Sebastian terkekeh, "tapi, saya melihat anda terkejut-atau lebih tepatnya terpesona, melihat perubahan Nona Lizzy yang drastis. Satu hal lagi, anda lebih tinggi darinya."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi si tuan muda. Walaupun tidak terlihat, Sebastian tahu betul dari aura panas di sekitar wajah tuan muda. "Berisik."

Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sudah memiliki calon lain?"

Langsung saja wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Kemurkaan tidak disembunyikan dari wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin, kalau ia memiliki tunangan lain, ia akan berjalan bersama tunangannya itu."

"Saya hanya mengira saja. Siapa tahu Elizabeth Midford sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa patah hatinya dan mencari cinta baru, meninggalkan tunangannya Ciel Phantomhive?" ejek Sebastian.

Ciel terdiam. Ia langsung meninggalkan Sebastian yang tersenyum tanpa makna. Ia akan mencari Lizzy dan mengatakannya langsung, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

Lizzy duduk di bangku kecil dekat sudut ruangan dansa. Ia sudah lelah berdansa. Pertama-tama, ia berdansa dengan Earl Charles Grey yang terus menyeringai kepadanya. Yang kedua dengan Charles Phelps, berdansa dengan baik dan wajah kaku. Yang ketiga dan keempat adalah pemuda yang tidak ia kenali. Mereka sempat merayu Lizzy, yang dibalas dengan tolakan keras. Akhirnya ia bisa mendekam di sudut ruangan yang gelap, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang. Sebagian dari mereka berdansa dengan indah gemulai. Sebagian menikmati makanan sambil mengobrol lepas. Lizzy bosan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Ia ingin mendekam di dalam buku-bukunya yang menarik, peninggalan Ciel.

'Kenapa kau harus pergi, Ciel?' mendengar nama itu membuat air mata Lizzy muncul. Butir-butir air mata menggenang, siap meluncur.

Tiba-tiba, terbesit pikiran tentang orang yang menggamit lengannya di pintu. Ia sampat berdebar melihatnya. Ia terpesona melihat mata safirnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru lauta itu juga sempat menggumamkan kata-kata 'Lizzy'. Suaranya menggetarkan sukma. Membuat jantungnya memukul-mukul dadanya, melonjak senang. Terbesit pikiran, apa dia mengenalku?

Tidak, ada yang lebih penting. Masalah pertunangan itu. Apa aku lebih baik menolak atau menyetujui lamarannya, ya? Kalau ia menolak, nama Keluarga Phantomhive juga Midford akan tercoreng. Kalau ia menyetujui, apa itu tulus? Ia masih belum bisa meninggalkan cintanya pada Ciel. Air matanya menggenang lagi. Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan itu, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju halaman istana. Di sana, ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak menahan sakit saat bokongnya bertemu dengan _crinoline_.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara berat ini, tidak salah lagi. Ia adalah orang yang ia temui tadi di pintu masuk.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," kata Lizzy sopan dan rileks, tidak seperti saat ia bersama keempat pria yang lain. Lagi-lagi jantungnya memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras. Lizzy hampir merintih kesakitan.

Ciel menawarkan tangannya kepada Lizzy. Lizzy menyambut tangan Ciel dan ia berdiri perlahan dibantu Ciel. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling bertatapan, dengan semburat merah di wajah dan jantung berdetak keras menyakitkan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, semakin lama semakin erat. Tiba-tiba Ciel melepas genggamannya dan berlutut.

"_Shall we dance_?" katanya parau, menandakan kegugupan dirinya.

Lizzy terdiam menatap Ciel. Semburat merah kian bertambah di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat manis, alih-alih cantik. Ciel juga terus menatapnya.

"_My Pleasure_," jawabnya.

Tangan Ciel yang lain langsung menggenggam tangan Lizzy yang lain. Mereka memulai dansa mereka yang anggun. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Rerumputan basah dan semak penuh bunga menjelma menjadi lantai dansa indah dan unik begi kedua insane yang berdansa sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Lama-kelamaan, muncul niat untuk mengetahui jati diri masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti orang yang pernah kucintai, tapi ia meniggalkanku," kata Lizzy dengan wajah sendu. Ciel seperti ditampar oleh tangan tak terlihat. Ia membuat tunangannya sedih. Dirinya tidak dapat disebut sebagai _gentleman_ sejati.

"Kau juga mengingatkanku pada wanita yang dulu kuanggap sebagai saudara saja. Entah kenapa, sekarang pandanganku berubah terhadapnya," kata Ciel. Matanya memantulkan perasaan sesal yang dalam. Bibi pucat megerucut sedemikian rupa, membuat hati Lizzy seperti ditusuk. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Ia ingin agar pria itu memikirkan dirinya saja, bukan orang lain.

"Aku sempat terpisah dengannya. Selama itu, tidak terbesit sama sekali pikiran tentangnya. Hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati. Jantungku bertalu-talu menyakitkan. Membuatku sadar bahwa ia mungkin akan meninggalkanku. Perasaan itu mendorongku untuk bertemu dengannya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, ia telah berubah menjadi gadis mempesona. Saat itu, perasaanku berubah total terhadapnya," lanjut Ciel.

Lizzy terdiam. Hatinya merasa pedih mendengar pria di hadapannya bercerita tentang orang lain, "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Hari ini."

"Di manakah ia sekarang?"

"Di hadapanku."

Lizzy membelalakkan matanya. Laki-laki ini mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa ia dianggap sebagai saudara dulunya. Lizzy tidak memiliki saudara selain Ciel dan kakaknya Edward. Jangan-jangan…

"Ci…el?"

Laki-laki tersenyum. Lizzy merasakan air matanya tumpah. Setelah tiga tahun terakhir, baru kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Tubuhnya seakan-akan melayang. Orang ia cintainya kembali padanya. Ia tidak peduli akan hal mengenai kematian atau apapun itu. Yang terpenting, ia dapat melihat orang yang cintai selama ini. Itu sudah cukup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ciel khawatir. Mereka berhenti berdansa. Ciel memegang bahu Lizzy dengan erat, sementara Lizzy menangis bahagia. Ciel mengangkat dagu Lizzy dan menghapus air matanya. Mereka bertatapan lagi, sebelum Ciel memeluk Lizzy erat dan dibalas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lizzy. Bukan lagi sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai laki-laki," bisiknya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel," bisik Lizzy.

Ciel mempererat pelukannya. Lizzy menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ciel, Menikmati pelukannya. Ciel melepas pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lizzy. Ia membuka topeng Lizzy dan juga topengnya. Sambil menutup mata, Ciel terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lizzy. Lizzy juga menutup matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ciel mendekap pinggang Lizzy erat dan mendekatkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka bertaut. Wajah Lizzy menjadi merah padam. Ciuman itu terus berlangsung Selama beberapa menit. Tubuh mereka juga bersentuhan. Kedekatan intim seperti itu melanggar etika saat pesta dansa, apalagi _masquerade_. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka ingin melepas rindu yang tumbuh selama tiga tahun. Karena kehabisan napas, mereka melepas ciuman pertama mereka dalam kehidupan ini. Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan wajah merah padam. Mereka sudah memakai topeng mereka.

Terdengar dentang bel dari Big Ben, menandakan pukul dua belas malam. Ciel menyadari ia hrus berpisah dari tunangannya. Tak ingin ia melepaskan Lizay. Baru saja ia bertemu, tapi harus kembali. Seharusnya ia meminta waktu lebih lama. Seharusnya ia sepat menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya ada.

"Maaf, Lizzy. Aku harus pergi," katanya sendu. Dengan berat hati ia melepas genggamannya. Lizzy menatapnya sengan tatapan yang mempu membuat siapa pun tertusuk hatinya.

"Kenapa?" katanya, "baru saja kita bertemu, kenapa harus berpisah lagi?" tanya Lizzy.

Ciel berjalan menjauhi Lizzy. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama ia sudah berlari meninggalkan Lizzy.

"CIEL!" jerit Lizzy histeris.

Ia berlari mengejar Ciel. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatanan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan, ataupun gaunnya yang mulai kusut. Sekali lagi, air matanya menetes. Perlahan, siluet tubuh tegap Ciel menghilang dari pandangannya. Lizzy terus mengejar. Bunyi gemerisik semak menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi Lizzy. Bunyi semakin lama semakin jauh, hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali. Lizzy perlahan berhenti. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi mengejar. Ia jatuh berlutut di rerumputan. Ia menatap ke depan. Tangisnya semakin keras. Ia tidak dapat berteriak lagi. Topeng indahnya ia lepas. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga _masquerdei _selesai, Lizzy terus berlutut di tempat itu. Topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya tergeletak begitu saja.

-Masquerade-

"Sudah puas, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum mesum. Ciel hanya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu, mengacuhkan Sebastian. Ia berada dalam kereta bersama Sebastian, menuju ke pinggiran London.

"Tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lizzy lagi," kata Ciel hampa. Sebastian memandang tuannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya kabulkan, walau hanya selama beberapa hari saja."

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk. Keget, berharap, senang, dan ragu.

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Sebastian dengan seringai khasnya, "walaupun itu perlu waktu yang lama."

Ciel mendesah kesal, "Berapa lama?"

"Paling cepat, satu tahun."

"Satu tahun?! Kau gila?" sergah Ciel gengan gusar.

"Memang itu kenyataannya," jawab Sebastian sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ciel menimbang-nimbang sesaat, "Kalau begitu, lakukan!"

Sebastian kembali menyeringai, "Yes, My Lord."

-Masquerade-

"Apa keputusanmu, nak?"

"Saya… saya menerima tawaran anda, Paduka Ratu."

.

**-Tamat-**

* * *

Permisi… saya mulai curcol saya yang tidak berguna. Cerita ini hanya ide sepintas. Saya terima review! Apa pun itu bentuknya, mohon jangan terlalu sadis… Ceritanya setelah ending Kuroshitsuji 2. Kira-kira, tapi tidak pasti, ada sequel untuk yang satu ini. Semoga terwujud. Semoga menghibur! :D


End file.
